


Watching Life Go By

by NEStar



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An older Jack watches his life play out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Life Go By

**Author's Note:**

> I just re-watched the "Boomtown" episode of "Doctor Who" and all I could think about was Jack. Thus came this story.

The hub was nearly silent as Jack watched the CC TV screen, the hum of computers and other equipment the only sound. Even Tosh, the over achiever, had gone home hours ago.

But Jack couldn't leave, couldn't go, couldn't move.

He should have gotten drunk, really rip-roarin', out-of-his-head, drunk.

But he didn't know where Rose and Micky will be/had gone to.

So he watched the screen.

Watched as Rose and Micky went off holding hands and laughing.

Watched as The Doctor and Margret left for dinner.

Watched the blue box that contained his younger self playing with a high-tech surf board.

It would be so easy, just slip up the lift and give himself a good talking to. "Enjoy the time you've got 'cus it'll end soon. Don't let robots give you a make over. When you come back to life run like mad for the TARDIS."

Why not? It's what that version of Jack Harkness would do, Capt. Jack the con man. But that Jack will have died on a space station over a hundred years ago and more then 200,000 years in the future. Just a week from this day.

"God, time travel's a bitch on the word tense."

So this Capt. Jack, the one with the team and the curse of life, just watched.

Watched the rift come to life and split the sky.

Watched as The Doctor and Margret came running back.

Watched Rose run across the square as the ground opened at her feet.

Watched the blue box fade away.

"Yeah, Susie. I'm at the hub. I don't know, the rift activity just jumped off the charts. No, no warning."


End file.
